Papá vendrá a por mí
by hannah-hm
Summary: ONE-SHOT,UA Cuando realmente mantienes la esperanza, sin saber si será en vano o no. Este es el testimonio de un niño que lo ha vivido. Pesimo summary


**Hola!! Hacía bastante tiempo que no escribía un fic de Beyblade, y así como me entró la inspiración, me decidí a hacer este . Más de uno me estará diciendo que acabe los otros que tengo por terminar, pero este es especial. Espero que os guste!!**

**Título: **Papá vendrá a por mí.

**Autor: **Creo que este apartado es obvio... u.ú

**Género: **General/Drama, UA, One-shot

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todo propiedad de Takao Aoki y las correspondientes emisoras de TV.

**BSO: **Forgotten Children, de Tokio Hotel

**Notas: ****ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN UN HECHO REAL. **Por eso, si la personalidad del personaje principal no coincide con la que se dio originalmente, es debido a esto. La historia se narra en tercera persona.

**Dedicatoria: **A aquella pequeña niña que esperó y esperó, pero que nadie nunca acudió a su llamada.

Palabra- habla normal

_Palabra- _pensamiento del personaje.

**Gracias por adelantado. Disfrutad!!**

Papá vendrá a por mí

_By hannah-hm_

El cielo se anunciaba claro aquella tarde. En lo alto del edificio, un reloj estaba a punto de marcar las tres de la tarde. En cuanto la aguja se situó en el número doce, una campana sonó y cientos de niños salieron a tropel por los portones de la escuela.

Tan sólo uno de ellos no parecía tener prisa. No aparentaba más de cinco años, y destacaba entre los demás por su pelo bicolor y sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Cargaba una pesada mochila marrón sobre sus hombros, y no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

-_Aun no ha llegado el coche. Le esperaré ahí._

El niño se dirigió hacia la acera que estaba enfrente de las puertas del colegio, y se quedó allí parado, mirando de un lado a otro.

Algunos niños se montaban en un coche, y desaparecían entre la carretera y el gentío. Otros iban de la mano de alguno de sus padres, o de ambos, y reían. Otros, en cambio, arrastraban a otros chiquillos y a sus padres al parque que estaba justo detrás de nuestro niño, y jugaban entre los árboles.

Él era el único que estaba solo.

-_Tal vez papá está algo ocupado, o ha entrado en un atasco y por eso tarda más. No debo preocuparme._

El niño se sentó en la acera, puso su carita infantil apoyada en los nudillos, y esperó.

Poco a poco, todos los niños y sus respectivos padres fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Las hojas de los árboles caían, secas, sobre el suelo. El niño miraba su trayectoria: desde lo alto de un majestuoso árbol hasta el suelo, donde se arriesgaban a ser pisoteadas por la gente.

Aunque por ahora estaban a salvo; nadie pasaba cerca de las hojas ni del niño.

-_Debe de haber mucho tráfico, y por eso está tardando tanto. Me prometió que vendría por mí, así que no debo preocuparme. Papá vendrá a por mí._

El reloj de la escuela dio cuatro campanadas, provocando que el niño levantara la vista hacia el cielo. Algunos pájaros revoloteaban en bandada cerca de los árboles, haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran con más rapidez. Fijó de nuevo la vista al suelo.

_-No debo preocuparme. Sólo está tardando un poco..._

Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Kai?

El niño levantó la vista y vio el rostro de una mujer joven, que lo miraba expectante.

-Señorita Noyamano...- susurró Kai.

-Kai, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí solo?- la mujer levantó la vista y miró a ambos lados de la carretera.- Deberías estar en casa.

-Ya lo sé.- respondió el niño.- Pero es que nadie ha venido a recogerme todavía.

La mujer le miró con lástima. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kai, pero no dejó de creer que vendrían a por él.

La profesora se giró hacia sus compañeros, que como ella acababan de salir del colegio, y les dijo algo que Kai no pudo entender.

-No te preocupes, Kai.- dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia él.- Voy a quedarme aquí contigo hasta que vengan tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te quedes solo.

Kai asintió, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en sus manos.

_-Papá me está preocupando. Hasta la maestra ha tenido que quedarse aquí conmigo, no es muy educado. Ella tiene cosas que hacer y la estoy importunando. No es justo para ella. Si tan sólo pudiera ir a casa solo, todo se solucionaría, pero está demasiado lejos._

Kai miró de reojo a la mujer, que a su vez tenía la vista perdida en la copa de los árboles.

-Dentro de nada se vana caer todas las hojas...- susurró, y Kai asintió. LA mujer se sentó a su aldo.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, era más un silencio comprendido. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba allí, pero no era necesario que intercambiaran palabras.

Sólo la presencia de ambos bastaba.

Kai volvió a tomar conciencia del tiempo cuando el reloj de la escuela dio cinco campanadas.

-_Papá se ha pasado. Ha tenido a la señorita una hora esperándolo. Ya verá cuando venga, le pediré que se disculpe con ella._

Kai giró la vista, y su corazón se aceleró al ver venir por la calle un monovolumen negro.

_-¡Ya está aquí! ¡Ha venido!_

El niño no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que se borró inmediatamente al ver salir adel coche a una persona inesperada.

-Señorito Kai, disculpe mi tardanza.- dijo el hombre, con una reverencia.

-¿Es usted el padre de Kai?- preguntó la mujer, poniéndose en pie.

-No, señora.- contestó el hombre.- Soy Lewis, el mayordomo de la familia. Y si me disculpa, he de llevarme al señorito a casa.

No dejó que la mujer contestara. Cogió a Kai por el brazo y le metió en el coche. Después, entró él y lo arrancó, para luego salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

Kai miró hacia atrás y vio que su profesora se despedía de él con una sonrisa, a la vez que agitaba la mano.

El niño se giró hacia su acompañante.

-¿Por qué no ha venido papá a recogerme?- preguntó.

-El señor Hiwatari ha tenido que salir. Tenía una importante reunión con su abuelo, que le ha llamado de improviso, así que no ha podido venir a recogerle. Piense que usted es una razón menor.

-Ya...- Kai bajó la vista. Luego, se volvió de nuevo hacia Lewis.- ¿Y tú, por qué has tardado tanto?

-Sinceramente, -el hombre no apartó la vista de la carretera.- Lamento decirle que se me olvidó por completo, hasta que el ama de llaves me preguntó por usted, y entonces me acordé.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Kai.- No pasa nada, de verdad.

El hombre sonrió y continuó conduciendo. Ninguno dijo nada más.

Pero lo curioso es que Kai no se sintió abandonado, ni triste en ningún momento. No se paró a pensar que no se preocupaban por él, ni que le habían olvidado, ni que se sentía sólo.

Tan sólo mantenía la esperanza de que su padre viniera a recogerle, fuera la hora que fuera.

Esperanza que mantuvo en vano, pues su padre no fue a recogerle nunca.

**Fin**

**He de decir que este es el fic más corto que he escrito nunca, pero estoy muy orgullosa de él.**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado leyéndolo, al igual que yo escribiéndolo.**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
